


The Guardian

by Avaari



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: the common sense to their head in the clouds. the librarians fanmix for col. eve baird





	The Guardian

 

 **THE GUARDIAN:**  the common sense to their head in the clouds. the librarians fanmix for col. eve baird

> **I.** _janelle monae_  - COLD WAR |  **II.** _ke$ha_ \- WARRIOR |  **III.** _imagine dragons_ \- WARRIORS |  **IV.** _bastille_  - WEIGHT OF LIVING, PT. II |  **V.** _mumford & sons _\- THE CAVE |  **VI.** _sara bareilles_  - BRAVE |  **VII.** _alanis morissette_  - GUARDIAN |  **VIII.** _daughtry_ \- UNDEFEATED |  **IX.** _of monsters and men_  - KING AND LIONHEART |  **X.** _wild cub_  - THUNDER CLATTER

* * *

resources: [x](librarians%20screencap) from [screencapped.net](https://screencapped.net/), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhubblesite.org%2Fgallery%2Falbum%2F&t=Y2U0ZWYwNTE5M2YxZDg0ZGM4MWUzY2RkODkxNzA2OGIwMzNjMDRiNyxTUTFGT213NA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F113963471380%2Ftheguardian&m=0) from[hubblesite](http://hubblesite.org/)


End file.
